


Puzzle

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te olvidaras el día más importante de los 365 días del año? ¿Cuál es ese día? ¿Por qué es tan importante?¿Por qué lo olvidaste?¿Qué harías para recordarlo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por el cumpleaños #32 de Nishikido Ryo <3

Sus ojos se abrieron de a poco guiados por el canto de los pájaros. Abrió la boca e intentó imitarlos. Sonrió al darse cuenta que le resultaba imposible. Se sentó de a poco. Después de todo, no tenía apuro alguno. Estaba en una cama de una plaza. Advirtió que estaba hecha de madera al sentirla con el tacto. En torno a él, las paredes estaban pintadas de un débil color amarillo sobre el cual el rayo del sol parecía estar jugando. A su derecha, por sobre su cabeza, habían tres cuadros colgados. Se preguntó por qué cuadros sin sentido aparente estaban colgados en ese lugar. Se hincó de hombros al no hallar una respuesta que lo satisficiera momentáneamente. A su izquierda, a unos pocos pasos había un armario sobre la pared. Una de sus puertas estaba abierta y su reflejo aparecía en el espejo interno al mismo. Al lado de la cama una mesa de luz parecía estar llamando su atención. Sacó ambos pies de la cama y los apoyó en la alfombra. El material con el que estaba hecha le hizo sentir cosquillas sobre las plantas de los pies. Estiró la mano y agarró el papel que estaba debajo de un adorno que, al reflejarse la luz del sol, había llamado su atención.

“ _Tadayoshi, ¡buen día! En el cajón de esta mesa de luz hay una agenda, por favor, ¡revísala! PD: La llave está adentro del adorno que estaba arriba mío._ ”

Quien haya sido que le había escrito ese mensaje, añadió una caricatura de alguien sosteniendo el pesado objeto que él tenía en su mano. Realizada la no tan complicada tarea de encontrar la llave, abrió el cajón y efectivamente, encontró una agenda. La misma era de color verde musgo, y parecía llevar sus buenos años en aquel sitio, junto con los papeles que sobresalían de la misma de todos los ángulos posibles.

Volvió a su posición en la cama, la dejó frente suyo y la abrió.

La primera hoja estaba repleta de datos personales como cualquier agenda. Para ser más precisos, tenía _sus_ datos. Dio vuelta esa hoja y encontró fotografías, las cuales variaban conforme pasaba de hoja. En todas estaba él, a veces solo, la mayoría de las veces con personas, cuyos nombres y relación estaban indicados al lado de la misma con una flecha —en algunas ocasiones, a ciertas personas parecía dedicarle más de una hoja—.

Después de lo que parecía ser la presentación de un personaje, comenzó una historia con más personas —quienes eran muy importantes, ya que tenía muchas fotos junto a ellos—, más situaciones y cosas un poco fuera de lo común.

—Ryo-chan —Leyó el apodo sobre una fotografía de dos personas. Al lado, escrito en una caligrafía desconocida, estaba ese mismo apodo escrito varias veces. Por algún motivo, había tres hojas vacías antes de seguir con las fotografías y la historia. Sobre la mesa de luz había un lápiz. Tadayoshi lo agarró y escribió primero el _kanji_ y luego los _higarana_ restantes, como si siempre hubiera sabido escribirlos, al lado de lo último que estaba escrito, con temor a modificar aquella leyenda. Se sorprendió, pero siguió avanzando. Sentía que a diferencia de lo que había pensado minutos antes, no tenía tiempo que perder. Efectivamente, después de aquellas páginas en blanco, empezó a comprender un poco la situación en la que se encontraba. El resultado de un laboratorio le había diagnosticado algo que no lograba comprender del todo, pero los escritos al margen, en lápiz, lo estaban guiando de a poco.

“ _Vas a ir olvidando poco a poco tus recuerdos…_ ”

“ _Puedes intentar recuperarlos al escribirlos…_ ”

“ _Leer todos los días._ ”

“ _Lo que más amas._ ”

—Lo que más amas —Sintió un cosquilleo sobre una de sus mejillas. Cuando llevó el dorso de su mano, se dio cuenta que había sido culpa de una lágrima furtiva. Antes de poder seguir ahondando en sus recuerdos, un sonido desconocido llamó su atención. Era un teléfono sonando desde un mueble a los pies de la cama. Sin levantarse de la cama, se acercó a él y lo agarró—. Ryo-chan —No logró atender la llamada, pero la fecha que marcaba el aparato le llamó la atención.  Frunció el ceño, pero nada le venía a la mente—. Ah —Cayó sobre la alfombra y acercó la agenda a él. Pasó un par de páginas hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. El teléfono sonó de nuevo, pero está vez, alcanzó a contestar la llamada—. Hola.

—“ _Hola. ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?_ ”

—Perdón, estaba en el baño —Respondió, pasando páginas de la agenda cuyo protagonista había dejado de ser él para ser Ryo.

—“ _Ah…_ ”

—¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer?

—“ _¿Eres consciente de que últimamente siempre me preguntas lo mismo cada vez que te llamo?_ ”

—No… Perdón —Dijo Tadayoshi, sonriendo.

—“ _Pero, está bien. Siempre tengo algo de tiempo para ti. Aunque sean unos pocos minutos._ ”

—Perdón por molestarte.

—“ _No eres una molestia, idiota_ ”, le recriminó, alzando un poco el tono de voz, sin querer. “ _Ohkura, ¿está todo bien?_ ”

El aludido de repente sintió un escalofrío, como si la persona al otro lado de la línea lo supiera todo.

Lo amaba, de otro modo no se estaría preocupando así por él.

—Por supuesto que no.

Y porque Tadayoshi también lo amaba, comprendía por qué Ryo no estaba enterado de la situación y por qué aquel papel que había encontrado más temprano parecía que jamás había sido cambiado desde la primera vez que lo había puesto: necesitaba ver cosas que le resultaran familiar cada día.

—“ _¿Te parece bien en media hora?_ ”

—Sí.

—“ _Paso a buscarte._ ”

—Por favor.

—“ _Nos vemos._ ”

—Ah. ¿Ryo-chan?

—“ _¿Sí?_ ”

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Al otro lado, Tadayoshi pudo oír cómo la boca de Ryo se curvaba hacia arriba, como había visto en una fotografía, no mucho tiempo antes.

—“ _Gracias, Tatsu._ ”

—Ah. Y…, también… Que… Te amo…

Si al día siguiente iba a olvidarse de él, y a volver a sentir esa inexplicable sensación que parecía su corazón saltando en su lugar, debía acordarse de decirle a Ryo esas mismas palabras, pero cuando fue a escribirlo en su agenda, se dio cuenta que algún día anterior a ese, ya lo había hecho.

—“ _Yo también te amo._ ”

—No te das una idea de lo feliz que me haces sentir.

—“ _Yo debería decirte eso. Deja de robarme las frases. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?_ ”

—Sí. Nos vemos.

Tadayoshi cortó la llamada y apoyó su espalda sobre la cama. Su corazón seguía latiendo como si fuera a escapársele del pecho, y las comisuras le dolían por lo ancha que era su sonrisa. Ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, guiado por una flecha al costado del armario.

 

Para él cada día era el primero, y lo que más amaba y lo que más temía olvidar era Ryo.

 


End file.
